the things we never know
by alikatherinekay123
Summary: Nobody would of thought a simple accident would have this type of effect has been redone
1. Chapter 1

Summary : nobody would have thought that a simple accident would have big consequences like this

My 1st fanfic redone

Disclaimer : **I don't own anything**

**The ages are Alan and my ocs - 14 Gordon 18 Virgil 20 john 22 Scott 24 **

"It shouldn't be Ally in hospital It should be me if didn't leave him he would be fine" Gordon thought to himself while passing his brothers room for the what felt like the 100th time this day.

**Flashback**

**Me and Alan had just got our hover bikes to go for a few laps for a hour or two . when I had to get us lost somewhere while it was already getting dark.**

**We were looking for a way out I told him to stay there of course then the Tracy stubbornness came in but I managed to get him to stay there in the end but he must of freaked out as next thing I know I'm hearing a large cry of pain the silence so I hopped on to my hover bike and when I find him he's out cold with a bad concussion and a broken leg .**

**End of flashback.**

**J - S - J - V - G - A**

Later on

Jeff pov

I'm sat hear with Virgil and Gordon waiting for news on Alan while Scott picks John up from thunderbird 5 . I remembered how panicked I became when I got the call from Gordon saying Alan was hurt and was unconscious so then I told Scott Virgil and that was a disaster.

**Flashback **

"**Scott Virgil come to my office please its about your brothers" less then a minute later they was both in my office.**

**'Dad what's wrong?' Scott asked as soon as he was in the room. **

**well I just had a call of Gordon apparently Alan's hurt I told them. **

**Less then 5 seconds later Scott went into full blown over protective brother time**

**"WHAT!? When? who? why? " he screamed.**

**While Virgil just sat there in shock I needed to get Scott to calm down.**

**SCOTT CALM DOWN I screamed **

**"****Sorry Dad "he said .**

"**Virgil are you ok?" I asked .**

**He looked up with a sad face. **

**"Is he ddddddead ?" Virgil said sadly. **

**Scott eyes filled with tears and as soon as he said it Virgil burst out crying **

**No he's not dead Virgil rushing over to comfort my sons**

**he is just hurt but we don't know how badly so we are going to ring John and ask him where Alan and Gordon watch tracker is **

**They both replied with ok**

**J-S-J-V-G-A**

We found out they where right in the middle of the forest if it had taken us any longer my baby boy could have died I sent Scott to get John from thunderbird 5 while we went to collect Alan and Gordon and get Alan checked over at the hospital so John and Scott should be hear any minute now oh here they are

"John Scott over here"

"Hey dad any news on the sprout yet? "John asked

"No not yet they should have some news soon though ".

Just as I finish saying that a doctor calls family or guardian of Alan Sheppard Tracy

That's us we all say

"Well Mr Tracy we have good news and bad news...

J-S-J-V-G-A

Hey guys this a redone version of chapter 1 and 2 but I'm sorting it out so see ya soon


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter of the things we never know

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Scott pov

Well Mr Tracy we have good news and bad news...

As soon as he said those words i felt my hear start pounding in my chest ,!

"Would you like to hear the good news or bad news first ?" the doctor asked,

"Good news please" Virgil chirped in

"Well the good news it was a straight forward break in his leg, but I'm afraid Alan sustained a bad head injury which has lead to a brain hemorrhage which is

"bleeding in the head" we all said together,

"so will he be okay "Gordon asked he looked really pale .

"Well we took him to surgery and managed to stop the bleeding and reduce the swelling of his brain but he went into a coma of his own and it is up to him when he wakes up".

Can we see him? i asked.

"Yes Alan might be able to hear you so only one person at a time so i went first.

"Hey Al please wake up I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't know what we would be able to do without you"

Gordon would be really guilty that it was all his fault which it wasn't John would be devastated so would I, Virgil would probably disappear to your beach for hours and

Dad im not sure he could make it through if you died your his baby the last thing that was left of mum.

I love you Alan we love you and need you so please wake up.

then I looked up hoping to see my brothers baby blue eyes but all I saw was his closed eyes.

Love you sprout please wake up

Then I walked out of his room and to where my dad was and said to John.

"You can go in now" Then to my Dad

"He will be fine dad he's strong remember because he's a Tracy"

" i hope your right Scott we all do"

"He will be Dad he will be he's a Tracy remember like you said nothing beets the Tracy family NOTHING

Half an hour earlier

John pov

Here I am sat in my car with my only older brother who looks like he is going to burst any second if he didn't get any news on Alan .

"Scott" I started

"Yes John" he said sounding irritated

"He will be fine he's a Tracy remember"

"How can you be so sure of that?, you weren't there when we went to pick him up John.

It scared the crap out of us "

"Yes I may not have been there but how do you think I felt when Virgil rang I almost peeded myself "

_**Flashback**_

_**Tracy island calling Thunderbird 5 repeat Tracy Island calling Thunderbird 5 **_

_**"John is that you" Virgil asked **_

_**"None other my Picasso painting brother " I said trying to make him laugh **_

_**He wouldn't look in my eyes**_

_**"Is something wrong virge what is it ?" leaning forwards to see him a bit better.**_

_**"Its Alan " concern ran through me as I thought oh hell what happened to my baby brother.**_

_**"Virgil what's wrong with him ". **_

_**"He's really hurt Johnny "**_

_**"Virgil tell me what happened?".**_

_**"Well Al and Gordon was out having a laugh then apparently from Gordon they got lost Gordon went to see if he could find a way out and I'm guessing Al freaked and tried to get out but he crashed we think Dads about to get Scott to come and pick you up he sending the rest of us to hospital in Tracy One. **_

_**We will ring you if there's any news we have to go here's Scott " **_

_**"John I will be at you in 15 minutes at the max ".**_

_**"FAB Scott see you then " I said .**_

_**End of flashback **_

"Sorry Johnny its Just I'm freaked out about it as there is no news on him and it just looked really bad ".

"Its okay Scott I'm just as worried as you are and I'm sure Virgil, Dad and Gordon are just as worried as we are ".

**half hour later **

we see hospital straight up this lane and then to the right. After parking up the car. We see Dad and our other brother sitting waiting for us .

"Hey Scott John over hear he shouted ".

"Hey dad is there any news on Alan "

"No not yet they should have some news soon though".

a doctor calls family or Guardian of Alan Sheppard Tracy

We say that is us

"Well Mr Tracy we have good news and bad news, Would you like to hear the good news or bad news first?".

"Good please" Gordon says.

"The good news is that the break in his leg was a straight forward break, But I'm afraid Alan sustained a bad head injury which he ended in him having a brain hemorrhage which is bleeding." Explained the doctor.

"In the brain" we all say at once.

"So will he be okay? " asked Gordon who had paled look like he felt mentally sick

Everybody had paled when he asked that..

" Well we took him straight to surgery and managed to stop the bleeding and reduce the swelling but he went into a coma of his own so it is up to him when he wants to wake up".

" So can we see him? Asked Scott ".

And the doctor said he might be able to and if he did he might want to wake up

"But only one person at a time though".

So Scott goes first and the rest of us sit and talk while Scott goes and sees

the kiddo.

5 minutes later

Scott is back and comes to me and says to me "you cam go in now".

So I go in but not before I hear Scott saying to dad he will be fine he's a

Tracy.

As I walk in I notice all the wires in my baby brother.

"Hey Al I don't know if you can hear this but please wake up I don't know what

we would be able to do without you we all love you to much but you will always

be the youngest out of all of us so please wake up Gordon blames himself which

he shouldn't but please wake up I love you baby bro ".

He was brought out of his trance be a groan from the bed.

"Alan if you can hear me squeeze my hand after a few moment he felt a slight

pressure on his hands

"Dad, Guys get in here I think he is waking up" I shouted a few seconds later. They came barrelling through the door.

"Alan wake up buddy we all started saying "

A minute later his eyes were open..

"Hey "he said.

"Hey sprout " we all said.

"Don't call me sprout and get that pen out my eyes Virgil it hurts " then his

eyes closed and he went limp on his bed again

"Alan we all screamed "

J-S-J-V-G-A

AN/ I know im evil but ill update soon


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Virgil pov

As soon as Alan's eyes closed I was already shouting for Gordon and John to get the doctor while Scott and I try to wake Alan up again. But his stubborn eyes remained closed a few minutes later they all come running back in the room while the doctor ordered them out of the room.

I looked around and saw everybody was crying.

But Gordon was crying the most because he would be lost without Alan to help him out with his jokes and things.

"Gordy come here " I said as I held my arms out for my younger brother.

My brother looked at me in shock but did as I asked him to do as soon as he was there I pulled him into a big hug after a few minutes I realized Scott and John had joined in on the hug too.

After a few minutes we all let go and Scott asks Gordon if he is ok and he shakes his head.

"How about we go to the cafeteria and I'll tell the doctor to come get us if anything goes wrong which hopefully wont "Dad said and everybody nodded.

5 minutes later

We are all sat drinking coffee while the doctors work on Alan but all of a sudden Gordon started Hyperventing.

So I started laying him down to try and calm him down and Scott and John went and got a doctor..

A few minutes later I managed to get Gordon calm when the doctor came with Scott and John at his heels we got him lifted on to a bed and wheeled him to the other side of Alan's room which Alan's side was clear which I'm guessing they had taken my baby bro for more tests.

J-S-J-V-G-A

_**Gordon's POV**_

Ugh all I felt was pain then I remembered … Alan he had been hurt so bad then he'd woke up then collapsed.

When I heard so many voices beside me.

I recognized one of them it was Virgil.

"Well Alan has gone" I heard him say.

No he can't be dead he can't be its all my fault!.

I heard Virgil and John calling my name.

"Gordy can you open your eyes for me "that was Scott.

As I opened my eyes I realized there was I bright white ceiling and I remembered what happened I felt dizzy then everything went black until now then I saw Virgil, Scott and John where in front of me and Dad asleep by the side.

I looked across the room where Alan should have been but It was empty case so I did the only thing I could I bust out crying while my brothers tried to calm me down but I said while sobbing.

"You better get out while you're still alive because I'm a murderer "

I yelled at my brothers.

Scott was the only one who recovered from the shock to ask me what the heck I was on about and I replied because I killed my only little brother.

" Gordon, you didn't kill Alan they have just taken him for more tests" said Scott as he put his hands on my shoulders to try and calm me down now.

"I did I know I did Scott" I said to my eldest brother while still crying my heart out. Just then the doctor runs in

While Scott is standing beside me dad stands up and starts talking to the doctor we started airdropping

"What is wrong with Alan doctor? asked Dad in a panic, he was scared that he was going to lose Alan too. I can see it in his eyes.

"You better come with me Mr. Tracy" said the nurse that was stud beside the doctor as I got of the bed and followed her and looked through the window and the nurse went back in to help try and get my baby bros heart beating again

So the after about ten minutes the nurse came back out while the doctors are still trying to bring him back

"I don't know how to tell you all this but Alan's heart has stopped beating we think because of the head injury he sustained Just want to ask if you want us to continue?

bearing in mind everyone that it's stopped for about 20 minutes now.

"Yes please carry on, I don't think to could lose my baby boy doctor" said Dad who had tears coming down his eyes that was matching our own.

J-S-J-V-G-A

Hey guys this is the next chapter will update with the next soon will update later or tomorrow :D thanks for the people who reviewed and favourited this story :D


	4. Chapter 4

Alan pov

I felt like I was flying through my memories when I came to a sudden stop I recognised it to be when we had gone skiing the day we lost mum and almost killed me.

As I watched what happened.

I realised there was 3 blond heads including me and mum but who was the other person when I started listening to my mum talking to us.

"Alisha go get you twin for me please." My mum said but who was her twin cause we don't have any girls in our family.

When I looked again I realised that the twin looked exactly like me when I was that age when I heard. I voice behind me say

"hello Ally baby how are you ".

When I turned around I realised the woman looked exactly like me but a female version from the blue eyes to the blond hair. I soon recognised her to be my mum

"Mum " I asked shell shocked. " Why are you hear your dead wait I'm not dead am I?".

"Not completely yet my baby " she answered.

"What do you mean not yet mum? ".

" I'm afraid that your heart stopped Alan come with me and I'll show you what I mean".

Then all of a sudden I was flying again where we landed at a hospital .Where doctors where leaning over somebody which I recognised as myself .But as soon as I realised who it was I was flying again but this time it was my dad and brothers which I saw where crying. While they watched as they tried to bring me back to life when I heard Scott say to my dad when Alan wakes up shall we tell him about Alisha cause it has been 11 years since she disappeared at the hospital dad.

So I ask my mum who is Alisha?.

"She is you twin sister who is 5 minutes younger than you she disappeared in the hospital after the avalanche after you where both hurt after I passed away after you both got out of surgery. She woke up first and went to find you but she wasn't seen again.

I knew after my mum finished I was totally astonished.

"If I had a twin how come I can't remember her ?".

I asked my mum.

"Well after the incident your heart stopped in surgery you was almost dead for 5 minutes and

It was because your sister was in pain so because you heart stopped the first time you forgot about your past eg me and your sister but every time you use to get the pain when you wasn't hurt is when your sister was missing you or hurt ".

"Oh mum since I can't really remember you can you show me some of my memories please . " I asked her after a few moments silence.

"Of course " then we was flying again until we stopped at Tracy island beach where my mum started telling me about.

When Gordon was 5 me and Alisha where 1 where we was swimming and Scott came as soaked us and we chased him round for 3 hours until he got tired and gave up because he was hungry typical Scott the only thing that is worth more to him then his pride is his food . By the end of the story I was laughing so hard I was crying from laughter then my mum stared saying about when we where a year old when she used to find me John and Alisha on the roof.

J-S-J-V-G-A Scene change

Gordon and the rest of the Tracy's stood at the window watching the doctors hover over there baby brother trying to revive him after a few seconds .Gordon broke down crying because he was the closest in age to Alan and his only younger brother and his younger sister had been missing for years then John gradually broke down at the same time Virgil and Scott did. Jeff looked at his crying sons his heart went out to them and the same time was breaking at the sight if his youngest son trying to be retrieved .

While in the room they where trying to revive this boy who had a bright future ahead of him while the doctor went to go ask the family if the wanted to continue while the nurses worked on trying to bring Alan back to life.

But while the heart monitor started slowing and it started forming a heartbeat going beep - beep - beep the nurses head snapped up and a happy grin was placed upon her face the she remembered the doctor was outside talking to the family and she ran to them and as soon as the nurse gave them the news they burst out crying with joy.

**An hey told you I would update soon lol properly tomorrow I'll update cause im still writing the next chapter after that x**


	5. Chapter 5

Gordon pov

Oh God no please not Alan this is all my fault if I hadn't had taken him out for a laugh and got us bloody lost the he wouldn't have panicked and hit his head and broke his leg. but he recognised us but with his heart stopped so long .I trailed out my thoughts when I heard a thump and the wall to see John kicking the wall in anger with tears showing in his eyes while Virgil and Scott just look gob smacked.

But Scott walks up to Johnny and gathers him in his arms like John did to me then we all huddled together like earlier. I looked to my left where was Virgil and he was silently crying.

We broke the hug when there was a cough from the doctor and then one of my brothers Virgil I think had asked if we could see him and the doctor replied.

"Yes you can but be very careful and don't press the red button if anything happens press the green button"."ok "John said and after that the doctor left.

"Oh god " Scott said after he had gone."Yeah I can't believe this would happened to Alan what's he ever done to anyone " .

John said with a sad look as he looked down on Alan.

"Gordy you ok " Virgil asked me."

No how can I get told that only little brother might have brain damage just because I had to go get him lost in the woods a" I replied feeling really awful about it.

" Aww Gordy its not your fault its just one of those things that we can blame its just a accident a sad accident plus the doctor said **might **have brain damage there is always the chance that he doesn't " Virgil said while trying his best to cheer me up and making sure that I was alright.

J-L-S-J-V-G-A-A

He felt he was floating again and he was still looking at his brothers looked down at his brothers and saw John start kicking the wall while tears was in all his brothers eyes he instantly wanted to be down there he silently whished for him mum to make him go back to his family then he got louder until he was shouting for his mum to let him go Slowly, he regains feelings in his hears his mum whisper take care Ally don't let Gordon beat himself up and try and find your sister I love you than he feels nothing.

J-L-S-J-V-G-A

The first thing he heard was the sound of bleeping of a heart monitor when he opened his eyes he saw his brothers sat around all asleep except Gordon who seemed to be holding his hand while saying soft words. He tried to say his brothers name but there was something blocking his throat he coughed and soon his brothers face leaned over his holding his hands down from trying to get to his throat whilst shouting at his other brothers to press the button .

He looks to his left just in time to see Scott press the RED button a few seconds after there's a beeping noise and tones of doctors come into the room and I saw John slap Scott around the head saying something about hitting the wrong button and soon after a face that I didn't realise was telling me to cough on the count of three"ok Alan 1 take a deep breath felt the thing that was in my mouth slide out of my soon as it was out of my mouth all my brothers crowed around me laughing and crying in happiness and hugging each other . Just instantly I knew what my mission was to find the missing Tracy and get this family complete a few moments later Dad came into the room and started hugging me as well .I told him I wanted a private a private word with him and told him that I knew about Alisha and how she was alive.

J-L-S-J-V-G-A-A

Lilly mae felt herself drowning in her memories and realised that there is a blond haired boy with blue eyes who looks a lot like herself she wondered who it was she knew she was adopted but she was told her family died as well as her twin she stayed in her memories until she heard a shout…which made her head shoot up

**An/ sorry it's a bit late im still writing the next chapter iv had a really busy few days yesterday and the day before I was sleeping in my tent then tomorrow and Sunday im at two barbeques .**

**See ya soon peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere in a place called Grimsby England  
"LILLLLLLLYYYYYYYY" I heard somebody shout but straight after.  
"Hey Lills I heard you ok. "It was my one of my best friend Katherine along with Josie Ebony and Emily.  
I replied "yeh just one of my usual headache shall we go see if Devon and Kyra are in school already".  
I was replied with 4 yeses so we made our way to school.  
You see I met Kyra and Emily in year 7 and Katherine , Josie , Ebony and Devon in primary ever since then we have been best of friends me and Ebony are sisters by adoption Katherine is a cousin by adoption and the rest of the gang are my best friends.  
We walked in the doors and it looked like everybody was looking at us.  
So Ebony shouted "what you looking at "so everybody stopped staring.  
I rolled my eyes it was typical Ebony to shout out.  
Out of all my friends  
I and Devon are the leaders.  
Ebony and Kyra are the funny ones.  
And Josie and Katherine are the helpful ones.  
But sadly there all protective of me because I'm the youngest and I usually get my headaches or random shots of pain but I don't know what I'd do with out them .  
I heard somebody shout "hey Lills Ebbs Josie Katie ".  
We looked to our left and saw Kyra and Devon walking towards us.  
"Hey Dev Kyra how are you "I ask.  
"I'm ok" they both say synch.  
Its weird we all speak in synch quite a few times the teachers get us mixed up because me and Katherine look a lot alike so you can tell what they do  
(It's a true story these girls called Annie and Lily there triplets and I can never tell them apart luckily they have a triplet who's a boy)  
"So how are you Lily no more headaches I hope" Devon asked me giving me the glare.  
"Only one small one Dev I didn't hurt that bad "I said n a small voice.  
"Lills you've got to get checked out you have had them to long" Katherine said.  
"Yes but you know why I get them ".  
"Yes we know why but you still have to get yourself checked out they all said".  
At the same time you see what I mean they all start gaining up on me.  
"Ok I'll tell you if it starts hurting and if it hurts to bad I'll go to the nurse better?"  
Much "they all replied." So Emily Katie have you done you homework for Mrs Gibson? ".  
"Yes "they both replied.' What about you lot "I asked Dev Josie and Kyra.  
"Yes we have done ours too" they replied.  
'Ok so let's getting going we don't want old bird brain after us do we " I said.  
We all shivered at the mention of old bird brain she is the most evil teacher in the world she loves all the girly girl ones not like us.  
"Yes let's go she will properly have a go at us anyway" Josie said.

A few minutes later about to line up for Miss Birdbrain aka miss Howard  
"So what were you to on weekend Dev "?  
"It was alright I went to see my dad how was yours you three "she asked.  
"We had a major sleep over and we were up all night "Me Katie and Ebo replied.  
"What about you two "I asked turning to Kyra and Emily.  
"Mine was ok I saw Dylan "Emily replied Dylan was Em's older brother who moved away.  
"Mine was boring I got dragged to Horncastle "Kyra replied.  
"Oh great birdbrain is here now "Dev whispered".  
"Oh great see you guys after than "I whispered.  
We all did our special handshake and entered the classroom  
L-J-S-J-V-G-A-A  
Virgil pov  
At the hospital after Alan had woken up and told Jeff.  
"Hey dad do you want me to go get grandma "Virgil said after they all stud outside after Alan had fallen asleep.  
"Oh crap I forgot all about it" Dad replied.  
"But yes can you get your grandma please Virgil "Dad finished  
"Ok ill use Tracy 1 where is she Grimsby isn't it  
"Yes it is Grimsby as she is visiting Marie because that's where she moved when she left Kansas " Dad replied  
"Ok I'll got tell Scott Gordy and John that I'm going " I responded  
I got a nod of my dad and a keep safe from all of them excluding. Alan as he was still asleep

A few hours later  
After getting Tracy 1 sorted and in the sky I was about 3 quarters of the way there I looked across from him and saw that the sun was starting to set and it was becoming a orange colour . I was going to have to paint a picture of that when Al was out of hospital .

An I am so sorry things have been though for me at home and school this is proberly going to be the last update till new year because I found out my dog might not make it through Christmas which had devastated my whole family so thanks for the reviews J and to Jo who told me that this didn't need any editing to it

Ally xx


End file.
